Harry Chaos
by k8ty
Summary: Okay, Harry finds a new girlfriend and then chaos develops in the school, and Harry's friendships with hermione and Ron get more stressed than ever.
1. Chapter 1

A girl, who seemed to be in her sixth year at Hogwarts and about four inches shorter than the average sixteen year old, walked into the gryffindor common room. The light from the moon shone through the windows and reflected on her tightly curled dark brown hair, which came up to her shoulders, and on her emerald green eyes. Since she was wearing a cloak with red on it, she had to of been in Gryffindor. She was a brave girl, after all. She was a big cat person. She had her own, a fluffy black-haired kitten, she had named it Marie. Speaking of names, the girl's name was Sarah. She reached the portrait hole. But before she walked in, though, she checked her arm, to make sure it was covered. There was something on it that she had to keep secret. No, it wasn't the dark mark, it was something personal, that everytime she looked at her arm, she cried. But she couldn't tell anyone was it really was. She couldn't possibly. She was too afraid. After, she walked into the hole, and sat in the chair closest to the fire. She sighed, she was really tired. She kept pulling her sleeves down.

It was late on an October night.

She felt like someone had sat next to her, and was looking at her. She looked up at them, her emerald eyes reflecting the firelight, mking them seem as if they were jewels.

"Hello Harry." She said to him. She smiled.

"Hello Sarah." He replied. He seemed nervous.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something." Sarah spluttered out. She thought for a moment after saying this. Should she reveal her love for Harry? She had liked him a lot since she had met him.

"I need to talk to you too." He replied. Could it be?

"How about now?" She asked him. He nodded. "I don't know how to ask this, but...do you want to get together, as in...?"

He nodded.

"I really, really like you, Harry.." She said to him in her strong british accent.

'I like you too, Sarah." He replied with a smile. She smiled back.

"WHAT!" A voice shouted from behind them. It was Hermione.

"I said, and I quote, 'I really really like you Harry.'. And he said, 'I like you too, Sarah.'" Sarah replied to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Nothing, don't worry." She said.

Sarah pulled down her sleeve again.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" Harry asked her.

"Doing what?" Sarah asked him, even though she knew full well.

"Pulling your sleeve down."

"It's a..habit. I always do that..to..hide..things..on my...arm."

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever it is, I don't care." Harry said, hugging her.

"If we are together, then you should care, Harry." She said, trying to smile. But she couldn't. Tears started to form in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but they wouldn't keep back. One tear rolled down her cheek.

He grabbed her arm and brought her to the boys dormitory, and sat on the end of his bed, and let her sit next to him.

"Since we are, I should know. What's on your arm?" He asked her.

"Oh, Harry!" Sarah said, and started crying. Uncontrollable tears ran down her cheeks, she shook with every half-sob.

Harry hugged her sympathetically. Then he let her rest her head on his shoulder. Then he hugged her again.

"O-ok, I'll s-s-show you m-my arm n-now." Sarah managed to get out in between her sobs. She stopped, but now and then a tear ran down her cheek. She hesitated for a moment. Then, she moved her sleeve up, to her shoulder. It was her right arm. She used her left hand to write things with. Harry didn't say anything. Neither did Sarah. She looked at the ground. She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks again. Until it happened. Harry moved closer to her. She looked up at him, her eyes now shining with tears. He smiled at her, then brought her into a hug, her face in his chest.

"It'll be okay." He said to her in her ear. Sarah looked up at him straight in his face, eye to eye. She smiled at him, then leaned her head on his chest again. he put his arm around her, like a half hug, but he didn't let go. He kissed the top of her head.

"I like you more than you could imagine." Sarah whispered. She cuddled into his chest more, and he put his head on top of hers, kind of like it was leaning. Sarah smiled, and closed her eyes. Harry moved, so now they were lying down on his bed, Harry's head on his pillow, Sarah's head on his chest. he was lying face-up.

Sarah closed her eyes. She felt so sleepy. Harry stole a glance of her, and he smiled.

"Your so..beautiful." Harry whispered, and Sarah smiled, and cuddled into him more. He took her hand. He closed his eyes.

They fell asleep.

"Harry. Harry. _Harry_." A voice said. Harry opened his eyes. He widened them. Sarah was still lying on him, sleeping.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked.

"You must of fallen asleep. While you were talking to her last night." Ron said.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Harry asked him.

"You looked so peaceful, and we didn't want to disturb you. Well, actually, we did try to wake you up once or twice, but you were too deeply asleep, and you wouldn't let go of her hand." Ron said.

"Sarah. Wake up, Sarah." Harry said to her, slightly shaking her, and she screwed up her face, and opened her eyes.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She asked, frightened a little, then noticed her sleeve was pulled up still, and she moved it down.

"You guys didn't do much, don't worry." Ron replied.

"Not that! Why didn't you wake us up! Now the other girls are going to suspect something..but that's fine. I don't care." Sarah said, getting up and looking around for her big cloak, she had never taken it off until last night when they were in here. She found it, and whipped it on. She went to walk out.

"Oh!" She said, turning around, writing something on a piece of parchment with a quill that was similar to the one that Umbridge had made Harry use when he was doing detention with her. Harry looked at her as if he knew that it was the same kind. But it didn't make marks on her hand. Somewhere else. She gave the note to Harry. Then smiled at him.

"Happy Halloween." She said, smiling, then walked out, her large cloak whipping along with her as she turned around.

It was now breakfast time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking in the Great Hall.

"She's pretty." Hermione said, looking at Sarah, who was talking to some of her friends, "You just need to get to know her. Then you'll know that she isn't what she seems."

"Pretty, Hermione? She's beautiful. She's most wanted by the guys. I should know, I am one." Ron said to Hermione.

"I know firsthand what she's like. Shes in our dormitory every night crying. Nobody knows why, though. She's weird, Harry. Just get to know her better, if you know what I mean." Hermione said, now looking at Harry.

"I already know. She showed me last night, why she cries every night. I just can't figure out why, though. You should have seen her last night. She was sobbing crying. I felt horrible." Harry said. "I mean, like, I felt bad, but I still like her."

"Really? I didn't know why she cried every night. Does it have to do with her pulling down her sleeve every second? Is that what she showed you?" Hermione asked him. He gave her a small nod. "Oh! I ment to ask her why. Didn't have the time. But I'll talk to her tonight."

"No, don't. She'll know I told. Give it a night or two." Harry told her.

"What are you two talking about? Her sleeve? I used to think she did that becasue she had a dark mark on her arm! That's really why?" Ron asked, but Harry glared at him for a second, then nodded.

"It's not the dark mark, Ron. She would of been put in Slytherin if she had that. Probably. Can I ask her if the sorting hat had considered putting her in any other house?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yea." He said, ad watched Sarah walk pass them, and she looked straight at him, and put one finger up.

"What's that about, Harry?" Ron asked, but Harry did not reply. He just looked at the note, and hid it when Ron tried to read it over his shoulder.

"I gotta go, I got a lot to study for." Harry said quietly, and got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, and stayed silent as her walked out.

The note said,

'Harry-

Meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room, I think it's time I told you why I really always hid my arm. And, to get to know each other better.

-Sarah'

He walked into the common room, to find Sarah sitting on the floor, staring straight into the fire.

"Sarah. I'm here." Harry said to her, and she looked around at him. Her eyes were filing with tears, they reflected in the firelight, and made her eyes seem like jewels. She smiled a teary smile, and he walked over to her. he sat next to her, also looking into the fire.

"My mum was a drunk. And insane. She lit her mattress on fire one night, and we ran out. My father never made it out. He died in the fire. My mum didn't have money, so we had to stay in that house for a little while, after the fire thigs died out. We moved into a new home, eventually. Then, Voldemort came to our house, and murdered her. I was nine, and I saw the whole thing happen. Him preform the most deadly of all curses on my mother. It's still in my memory. I was alone, and an orphan. I got adopted when I was nine, by a really nice family. Hermione is my step-sister. But the reminance of the past? Never went away. I still am under so much stress, Harry. I'm becoming worse and worse. I'm going to tell Hermione later. Maybe she can help me, too." Sarah said, startling Harry when she began crying harder.

Harry put his arm around her, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

Sarah looked at him for a moment. She smiled.

"I love you too."

Their faces were really close. They were looking into each other's eyes. They moved slowly closer. And closer.

Then it happened. They kissed. For a while. About 15 full minutes. With their mouths closed, though. Sarah made sure of that.

Then the common room portrait opened. They were suprised and startled, so they pulled away from each other quickly. Ron was standing in the common room, looking at them. He had seen them kissing. He smirked.

"I..better go...and..wash up..in a bathroom.." Sarah said, still suprised.

"Promise me..you wont...you know." Harry said to her, and she nodded, and then, smiling, Sarah walked out of the common room.

"Whoa!" Ron said, staring wide-eyed at Harry. Hermione walked up next to him.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, very curious.

"Oh, just Harry, Sarah, sitting at the fire, glued together, biting each other's lips." Ron said, still smirking at Harry. "How was it, Harry? Was it good? How long? Tell!"

"Oh, Ron. Leave poor Harry alone." Hermione said, looking a bit disgusted

"I know she's your sister." Harry said to Hermione.

"I know, I ment to tell you." Hermione said, then walked up the girl's dormitory.

"So, how was it?" Ron asked, still interested.

"It was..amazing." Harry said, widening his eyes.

"Like..?" Ron asked again.

"Well I enjoyed every minute of it. It lasted fifteen full minutes. It would of lasted longer. I wish it would of. I was having a good time." Harry said.

"What else happened?" Ron asked again.

"We only kissed. No futher." Harry said.

"Okay. I'm going to get my books for transfiguration. See you there." Ron said to Harry, then headed upstairs.

Harry sat staring into the fire some more, then Ron came back downstairs, and left the common room. About five seconds later, Sarah came back into the room.

"Why did Ron wink at me?" Sarah asked, half-laughing.

"He's being Ron." Harry said.

"Want to do that again? For--" Sarah started to asked him, but she really didn't have to. He started to kiss her again.

But this time, it was different.

She actually did open her mouth.

And he did the same with his.

That kiss was more than just a regular kiss.

It also lasted 20 minutes.

The first class had ended.

Five minutes later, they stopped. It had now been twenty-five minutes since they had started

"We missed Transfiguration." Sarah pointed out.

"It was worth it." Harry said, smiling huge.

They were still sitting infront of the fire.

"You're in your sixth year, right, Harry? I still wasn't sure." Sarah asked him, and he nodded, still smiling.

"So am I. Well, that's obvious, we're in each other's classes." Sarah said.

Harry got up. Sarah still stared into the fire, thinking about her mum. Then, Harry sat behind her, and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey!" Sarah giggled. She took his hands. He rocked her slightly back and forth. She started to sing a tune.

"You're a really good singer, did you know?" Harry told her.

"Thank you, but now, I think we should get to potions. Before Snape gets us in trouble." Sarah said darkly.

"I hate him." Harry said, and Sarah nodded in agreement, and they got up, and Sarah fixed the skirt she was wearing, and took Harry's hand, and walked out. Then she let go. They walked down the hall together.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally reached potions, and got there just in time. They sat in seats next to Hermione and Ron, in the order of, Sarah, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Draco Malfoy sat on the other table next to them, on the outside. Sarah smiled and giggled towards Harry, and then turned around to see Malfoy imitating her. She looked at him with a dark look, and snapped at a rubber band on her wrist.

Snape told them to write something, so Harry watched as Sarah took out the quill that was similar to Umbridge's quill.

"No, you can't use that. It'll make marks. Trust me." He said, then lowered his voice. "And, you are trying to stop, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am trying to stop." Sarah whispered, handing him the quill. He gave her another one, one that would leave those marks. "Thank you for that, I would have done it again. You helped me stop that for that moment."

Ron looked at Harry and Sarah smiled at each other. He smirked, too. He did not dare speak, until the four were walking out of the Potions class.

"Hey, Harry, you missed Transfiguration. Actually," Ron said, smirking a Sarah and Harry, "_Both_ of you missed that class."

"Hm?" Sarah said, looking up at Ron.

"You missed Transfiguration. Why? What happened?" Ron asked.

"My kitten got loose and we spent the class trying to chase her." Sarah said quickly.

"Really? Is she that small black fluffy kitten?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Sarah replied.

"She's always getting out?"

"Yes."

"I've seen her. She's the one that always plays with Crookshanks. He's never seen without her."

"Maybe it's kitten love." Ron said, smirking. "Or, maybe it's Harry and Sarah love. I bet that's why you two weren't in that class. You were the only two who weren't there. It's obvious."

"Yes, actually, Harry, it is. Sarah, please don't go getting into trouble." Hermione said.

"I need to talk to you later, Hermione. It's really important. About, well, I'll tell you later." Sarah said, and walked a different way.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked her.

"I'm taking a detour. As in, going a different way to the common room." Sarah replied, catching Harry's eye, and he got the hint. He smirked.

"Oh no, not again Harry!" Hermione said.

"What?" He asked her.

"You're going to skip class again because of her!" Ron said.

A note appeared in Harry's hand. He opened it. It only had three words on it.

'Lunch- common room.'

"Harry. Don't skip class again." Hermione said sternly.

"I wont have to." Harry said.

"When are you going to meet her, then?" Ron asked.

"What, and make you come and follow us? No way." Harry said, and walked off, note clenched in his hand.

The next few classes were History of Magic, where Sarah, Harry, and Ron played tic-tac-toe the whole class. Then Charms, and Divination. Then, lunch came.

Hermione and Ron were sitting at the Gryffiondor table, where Sarah and Harry were sitting with them, the two very close together. They seemed to be one person.

"Are you two ever apart?" Ron asked them.

"Dunno. I lost count how many times." Harry said.

Sarah giggled. She whispered something in Harry's ear.

"Wait two minutes after I leave." And then, she said in a louder voice, "I got to go look in the library for some books, see you guys after lunch."

And with that, she left.

About five minutes had passed.

Harry got up.

"I got to go rest, I'm really tired. See you later in Herbology." He said, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"He's not stupid, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Ron said.

"No, I'm worried about her being stupid. Doing something that would make him hurt her, without him noticing he's hurting her. She doesn't need anymore pain in her life." Hermione said.

"Well, I don't think she'd do that either." Ron replied.

"Ron, don't you get it? My step-sister is hurt. She has a lot of stress. Her parents died, and when shen was put into the orphanege, nobody woud take her. They said she wasn't good enough for their family. Ron, that screwed up Sarah." Hermione said.

"Harry's got it just as bad." Ron said.

"Harry's not the one who's crying all through the night, not getting any sleep. Harry's not the one who got stabbed on purpose." Hermione said, angrily.

"So what?" Ron said right back.

"Ron, do you have any idea what Sarah's going through? What she's doing to herself? Ron, she's cutting herself! She's killing herself slowly! She's too vulnerable for this!" Hermione said, tearing up.

"I know, but she seems to be fine. Harry stopped her from doing it, and she was happy about it. She seems pretty happy about him. They're in love, Hermione, have you not noticed? Let it be for a while, and then we'll see what happens. Please." Ron said, patting her hand, to make Hermione feel better. She smiled.

Back in the common room, Sarah was sitting on the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Then, Harry walked in.

"Harry. Are you ever afraid we'll get..caught?" Sarah said.

"Why?" Harry asked, "We seemed to be pretty safe before."

"Ron caught us the other day." Sarah said, "So I was thinking. What if we went into the dormitories? We could pull the curtain shut. So we'd have time to stop before anybody saw us."

"Boy's?" Harry smirked.

"Sure. Let's go." Sarah said, and they headed off. harry sat down on his bed, followed by Sarah. She closet the curtain, and they sat at the end of the bed, sitting across from one another, each sitting indian style. They started. From a regular kiss to something more. That took 10 minutes to end. Then, Sarah, who was closest to the head part of the bed, layed down, and Harry on top of her, them still kissing.

And then, it went from that, to something even more. Then, even more.

But they couldn't get to the most extreme thing, because they heard people coming into the common room. They stopped, and then pulled the curtains open, and Sarah sat on the floor, and Harry stayed on the bed, to make it seem as if they had just been talking. Ron came up to the boy's dormitory, and found them just sitting there.

"Nothing, eh? Good." He said, grabbing his books, and walking out.

"Hm, are you jealous, Ron?" Harry said, smirking at him.

"No." Ron half-laughed back, "I'm actually happy for you. Hermione's been bugging me all day. And, speaking of which, Sarah, Hermione's waiting for you in the common room, near the fire. Go to her."

"Okay." Sarah said, walking out of the dorm without a glance back, afraid Ron would be able to tell what had happened.

"Why are you always pulling dow your sleeve? I want to know." hermione asked her fakely. Sarah didn't seem to notice.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about." Sarah said, as Harry and Ron walked down from the boy's dormitory.

"Why do you?" Hermione asked, but Sarah didn't say anything. She pulled up her right sleeve, and showed her. There were red marks going all the way up her arm. Harry and Ron heard and watched.

"Oh, Sarah." Hermione said, and Sarah started to cry. Hermione brought her into a hug.

"You do know w-why, don't y-you?" Sarah asked, and Hermione nodded awkwardly.

"Because of what happened with your parents and the orphange?" Hermione asked, and Sarah nodded. Harry and Ron walked over.

"Are you at least trying to stop?" Hermione whispered to her.

"Yes, Hermione. I am trying. And Harry's helping. A lot. He's being really supportive, since, you know, almost the same thing happened with his parents." Sarah replied.

"That's another thing. Don't let him be hurting you in any way." Hermione whispered, so Harry and Ron wouldn't hear.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! I'm fine! Harry wouldn't hurt me! We're in love and you're not getting the fact that we don't want that to end. We're the only thing in each other's lives that are keeping us normal. Notice he hasn't lost his temper lately." Sarah whispered back angrily.

"That's true. Look, I'm sorry. I am still worried about you and him always getting together. What are you two doing when your alone?" Hermione whispered.

"We just talk. Don't worry. We're not doing anything bad." Sarah whispered back.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we just need alone time, so at least we can talk to each other without having to worry about being overheard!" Sarah said.

"Good." Hermione said, and Ron and Harry came closer.

"Hello. Sarah, you feel better? Are you okay?" Ron asked her, and she nodded.

"Well, we've got Herbology, we'd better get going. I don't want to be late." Harry said, as the other two nodded. They walked out. Then, he whispered to Sarah, "Or get caught again."

She nodded, and the two walked out.

In Herbology, they had to learn how to properly get fire seeds off of the trees, so the whole class was spent doing that.

"Ow!" Sarah said, holding her hand.

"What happened?" Harry asked her.

"The fire seed burnt my finger. I'm fine." Sarah said, and harry went to look at her hand. Then he looked up at her face. They were looking into each other's eyes, and it was as if a spark had gone through them. They felt a quick urge to kiss, but they knew they couldn't.

Their eye contact was broken by a voice not too far away from them.

"Hey, hey, Potter. Why don't you go at her again? You know you want to!" Draco Malfoy said from behind them.

They both looked at him. He was imitating them.

"We can't do this anymore." Sarah whispered to Harry, so Malfoy wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean by 'We can't do this anymore.' ?" Harry asked her.

"I mean show everybody what point we're at. We've got to keep it a secret. Otherwise, it'll spread through the school what we've been doing when we're alone, Harry. Otherwise, we'll get in trouble. Someone might tell about my -problems-. I might get sent home." Sarah said. She looked sad, but she didn't seem as if she was going to cry. Harry looked at her, smiled slightly, and brought her into a hug. But, Malfoy was still making fun of them, so they had to let go of each other, and continue their work.

The rest of the class was filled with shouts of 'Glacius'.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end, they all walked to Care of Magical Creatures, where Hagrid was. He smiled when he saw Harry Ron and Hermione. But he looked confused at Sarah.

'Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Sarah. She is H--" Ron started, but got cut off.

"A friend." Harry finished for him.

"Oh, so yeh got yerselves a new friend." Harid said, shaking Sarah's hand with his large one. She slighty smiled.

They got to work once Hagrid explained it.

"Ron and Hermione. Listen to me. We have to keep the thing about me and Sarah a secret, please." Harry said, and when he saw their curious faces, he explained to them what Sarah said said. Then, they nodded.

The class had ended. Then, came Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then dinner.

Harry sat across from Sarah. Ron sat across from Hermione.

Dinner ended. Most people in Gryffindor were in the common room.

"Hey, hey. Fred and me have an idea." George said, giving a smirk to Harry.

"Why don't we play a game." Fred said.

"What game?" Ron asked.

"Spin the bottle." George said.

"Why?" Hermioine asked, and saw Harry and Sarah exchange panicked looks.

"Cause it's funny making people kiss people they don't want to. Or, who they do want to. Now. Since you asked, you get the first spin, Hermione." Fred said.

Hermione spun it. It landed on Ron.

"Damn." Harry heard Hermione say. But she did it anyway. It was a short one.

"It's bewitched to go right to the person the person who spun the bottle likes. And it makes them kiss the other person as long as they wanted." George said to Harry. Harry gulped a little. Sarah was next to George, so she heard it too. She widened her eyes to the size of dinner plates.

"You go next, Neville." Fred said, and Neville was sitting next to Hermione.

Nevile spun it. It laned on a girl Harry never remembered seeing. It was a three second kiss for them.

"Ron, now you." George said, and Ron spun it, and it landed on Hermione, of course. It was a very short one.

"Harry, your next." Fred said.

Harry jumped. He had not been paying attention. And now it was his turn. And then everybody would figure out the thing about him and Sarah.

He took the bottle shakily.

He spun it.

Of course, it landed on Sarah. He went over to her.

"Sorry." He whispered, right before they kissed.

To their suprise, it wasn't even a long kiss. it wasn't short, but it wasn't long, either. It was a ten second one, just like the last one they had. Same thing. Not a regular one.

"And that would be your proof, folks! Harry Potter and Sarah Michalen are, in fact, together!" Fred said, and smirked towards the two, who were looking very very panicked at each other.

"What else is going on between them? Oh, a daily meeting. Just like the one you saw here. Just even deeper. And way longer. Maybe even more is going on. We don't know, just that they've been skipping classes and meeting each other places to do that. And, to make it even more fun, look at little wee Sarah over there. You see her? Do you notice she's always pulling her sleeve down?" George said.

"She's doing it because she's making red marks all the way up her arm. Go ask her to see! The little suicidal girl! That's her name! But shh! Don't tell anyone! They want to keep it a secret!" Fred said. And everyone went to stare and Sarah and Harry. Tears were forming in Sarah's eyes. They started to roll down her cheeks, and she jolted up, and ran out of the common room into a bathroom somewhere in the castle, crying out loud the whole entire way there.

Harry didn't say anything. He got up, and walked out fo the common room, to look for Sarah.

Everybody watched as this all happened, in silence.

"You two are the meanest people I've ever met. That topped Malfoy, what you just did. If somebody tells, Sarah will be sent home. Oh, that's right. SHE DOESN'T HAVE A REAL HOME!" hermione shouted at them, then walked up to the girl's dormitory.

Nobody moved. Until Ron went up to the boy's dormitory, everybody separated again.

Back where Sarah was, in an abandoned girl's bathroom, with a sign on the door that said, 'Out of Order', she was sitting in a stall, crying her eyes out. She sat on a closed toilet seat, and leaned against the wall, her sleeve pulled up, looking at her arm, trying so hard not to hurt herself again. The urge was great, but she was trying her hardest to fight it, her Umbridge quill in her hand. She shook, she couldn't hold back any tears. She heard someone walk in, and didn'tmake a sound. She stoped moving the quill towards her.

"Sarah? Are you in here?" Harry asked, having the map, and having found the right bathroom. He knew she was in here. He went over to the stall she was in.

"I know your in here." He said.

"Harry, I have that urge again, and this time it's really big, and I can't fight it." Sarah said.

"Open the door and I could help you." Harry replied, and she opened it. He saw her in the same exact position she had been in before, sitting on the closet toilet seat, head leaning on the side wall off the stall, arm out infront of her, her right sleeve pulled up, her Umbridge quill ready to go. He took the quill away from her, and pulled her sleeve down.

"Stand up for a second." He said to her, and she did. He went inside the stall, and closed the door.

"We might get caught." Sarah said, as Harry moved his head towards hers.

"The door has an 'Out of Order' sign on it. Nobody would come inside here. So we're safe, alone. Why don't we ju--" Harry went to finish, but Sarah had started to kiss him again.

From a regular one to a different one.

In about 15 minutes, they were a almost the same point they were at during lunch.

With Sarah leaning against one of the stall's walls, and Harry infront of her.

Then, they almost went for the most extreme thing, but they couldn't.

"Harry, we can't here. It's too small." Sarah said, and she stopped him.

"I know.." Harry said, stopping, too.

"I have a headache. I banged my head on the wall on the way in here." Sarah said, sitting down on the floor. "You can sit on the thing." She pointed to the closed toilet seat. So he sat down. She stared at him for a little while, before saying something.

"I have an idea of what we _can_ do." She said to him, and sat directly infront of him on the floor.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know what I mean." She said, giving him a duh look.

"Oh..ok.." He said, and half-smirked.

So they did.

And about 10 minutes later, they were back to what they were doing before, except Harry was still sitting on the seat, and Sarah was sitting on top of him, facing him.

"Wait a minute. If we can do this, that means.." Harry said.

"We can do the other thing, too." Sarah said, and they both smirked.

So they did.

A haf an hour later, they both came out of the stall, half-laughing.

"That was really fun." Sarah said, smiling.

"I know. Because it was with you." Harry said, and kissed her again, deeply.

"Oh, I wish this could go on forever." Sarah said dreamily.

"Me too." Harry said.

Harry walked away from her, to behind her. He hugged her kind of, around her waist. She wobbled back and forth.

"Hey! You scared me kind of!" Sarah said, giggling, and holding his hands where they were.

"I really enjoyed that." Harry said, and Sarah nodded happily in agreement.

"I love you so much." Sarah said, turned her head around, and kissed him deeply like before.

They stayed like that, for at least ten minutes.

Harry got a chill in his back.

"This is where the Chamber of Secrets was. Moaning Myrtle is in here somewhere. That means, we _might_ of been watched at some point. I'm not sure, though." Harry said.

"Oh no, so she saw us--" Sarah said, but before she could finish, Moaning Myrtle appeared infront of her.

"Saw you what?" Myrtle asked.

"Nothing, Myrtle. Don't worry." Harry said, still holding on to Sarah's waist, and Sarah still holding his hands.

"I saw you two. Kissing just now. That's all I saw. And when she was in the stall crying her eyes out, and then you came in. I left you two alone, I had to go somewhere. Sadly. Then I came back, as you two started to kiss just now. That's all I saw. You two shoving your tounges down each other's throats." Myrtle said.

Sarah didn't say anything, just looked down.

"It's late, we better go." Harry said to Sarah.

"Bye, Myrtle." Sarah said, letting go of Harry, and he let go of her.

"Oh, and Sarah, you ever feel like doing that again, come here, and you can talk to me, too." Mystle said, as Sarah and Harry walked out. Sarah looked back as Myrtle said this, and smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the common room, it was 8 at night. Only Hermione and Ron were in there.

"Where were you two!" Hermione asked, as soon as they walked in, and startled them.

"I found her in the bathroom, after Fred and George showed themselves as the two biggest jerks ever, crying her eyes out." Harry said.

Sarah opened her mouth, about to say something, but nothing came out. It took a minute.

"I was about to do that thing again, and Harry stopped me. I'm lucky he had gotten there when he did, otherwise, it would of been bad that time." She said finally. Harry smiled at her.

Sarah sat down on that long couch near the fire. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor.

Harry lied on the same couch, but on the other side. Sarah looked at him, and he gave her a look. She went over to him, and lied down with him, her head on his chest again, and him holding her hand, and they both stared into the fire. About 15 minutes later, they fell asleep. Ron and Hermione looked at them.

"They are kind of cute, aren't they?" Hermione said, smiling at them.

"Yeah. They look so happy together. But, I hear somebody coming." Ron said, and walked over to them, "Hey, hey, guys, someone's coming. Unlss you want to be caught like this, and prove Fred and George right, I suggest waking up!"

They woke up immediately, and sat on opposite ends of the couch. Just then, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Sarah., follow me." She said, and Sarah got up, stealing one last glance at Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Back in McGonagall's office, she was talking to Sarah about something

"Sarah, a student went and told me that you've been hurting yourself. Is it true?" She asked Sarah. But when she remained silent, McGonagall asked her something else.

"Show me your arm."

Sarah hesitated for a moment.

"Show me your arm, Sarah Michalen." She demanded, and Sarah had no choice but to she her.

She pulled up her right sleeve very slowly, revealing not a few, but a lot of cuts. About twenty.

"Oh, my. Sarah, we will not send you home, we will put you in the Hospital Wing, for a week. Two weeks. To make sure you wont do anything else. You'll be going in a special part of it. Then, depending on the circumstances, we might send you home for another week or two." McGonagall said, and Sarah had tears form in her eyes.

About five days later, the mysterious dissapearance of Sarah had the whole school talking.

"She was sent home, I know it!" Ron said on the Saturday morning.

"Oh calm down, she's in the Hospital Wing." Hermione said.

"I check a hundred times and she's not there!" Ron said.

"She's in the special ward." Hermione said. When Harry and Ron just stared at her looking confused, she added, "What?"

"There's another part of the Hospital Wing?" Ron asked, baffled.

"Yes, for people like Sarah. They're not many people in there, just about three." Hermione said.

"Ok, well, how about after breakfast we go and visit her?" Harry said.

"You really really like her don't you?" Ron asked.

"No, I hate her. I just pretend to love her." Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok, ok, we'll go after breakfast." Ron said.

They finished, and they left for the Hospital Wing.

"Excuse me, I know a girl here, who's name is Sarah Michalen, who's been staying here all week. Can we see her?" Hermione asked the nurse.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked her.

"Her sister. And, these are her best friends." Hermione said, the best friends were Harry and Ron.

"Go ahead." The nurse said, opening a special door, and revealing a pretty big room, with six beds in it, one with someone they knew very well. Only one was taken. Nobody else was in there.

"Sarah!" Harry said, running over to her, followed by Ron and Hermione. Hermione hugged her, and so did Ron, but oddly. Harry took her into his arms fully, and kissed her deeply for a second or two.

"I need out of here." Sarah said once Harry stopped, "They're making me go insane." She made a rotating motion on the side of her head with her finger.

"We have no idea. You're getting out in two days. It's almost been a week." Hermione said to her.

"I know, it's that I miss the way Ha--you guys always kept me company." Sarah said, almost saying something she wasn't supposed to, "And, anyway, McGonagall said two weeks. But look! They're gone!"

Sarah showed them her arm. They were, indeed, almost gone.

"Good! No more hiding them!" Ron said, sitting on her bed, and Harry and Hermione did so too. Harry was the closest to Sarah.

"Well, we'd better get going, well visit you later. We'll also leave you and Harry alone." Hermione said, and she grabbed Ron's arm, and they walked out. Harry and Sarah were by themselves.

"How have you bee-" Harry started, but Sarah just kissed him the same as they always had. And that's basically all they did for at least 10 minutes. After they stopped, Sarah replied to Harry.

"I missed that." Sarah said, and smiled. "That's what I've been doing here. Missing you."

Harry smiled, and he kissed her again. Only for two minutes, because somebody opened the door as they stopped.

"It's time to go, Harry." Hermione said. So Harry walked out, and Sarah turned around and layed down on her pillow.

She fell asleep.

It was now two weeeks since she had gone into the Hospital Wing, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were waiting in the common room, along with loyal friends who ignored Fred and George, for Sarah's return. They heard a voice behind the portrait, and when it opened, a short, curly haired girl walked in.

"Welcome back Sarah!" All the loyal friends said, the ones who didn't care if Harry and Sarah had a relationship.

"Oh!" She said, and smiled really big. She gave everyone a hug. And Harry a kiss on the cheek, since she couldn't do anything else.

"I'm cured, mostly. But I have to go home for a week and a half, starting this Wednesday." She whispered Harry, Ron and Hermione. They frowned.

"It's lunchtime, let's go celebrate there." Neville said.

Everybody left, Except Harry, Sarah, and Hermione.

"You two can come, and you can leave early. 'll cover for you. I'll say something." Hrmione said, and left.

Harry and Sarah looked at each other. Then she ran to him, and he hugged her tight.

"I missed you!" She said, and they kissed for a second. "So much!" She said, and they kissed again.

She stopped.

"We'd better go down, not raise any suspicion. And then, we can to to Myrtle's bathroom."

"What if she's in there?" Harry asked.

"We can ask her to leave us alone for half an hour." Sarah said.

"Ok." Harry said, and he grabbed her hand, and they walked out and to the Grand Hall. They had to let go before they got there, though. They saw a large group of people sitting together at the Gryffindor table, and a head popped up. It was Hermione's. She called them over, and they ran there. Everybody there was smiling at them.

About 10 mintues later, Herimne spoke.

"Harry, don't you have to do that thing for me? I told you to go organize your books. Sarah, go help him." She said.

"Oh..yeah..come on, Sarah." Harry said, and they went directly for the dorm, but took a detour to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Myrtle, are you in here?" Sarah asked, holding Harry's hand and bringing him inside.

A ghost came flying down.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Nevermind, we'll just leave." Sarah said, and went to walk out with Harry.

"Oh, I see. You want to use the bathroom like last time again, eh?" Myrtle said.

"Not exactly like last time." Sarah said.

"Ok. Well, today you can't use it, I'm reserving it for some friends. Ghost friends. So, sorry." Myrtle said.

"It's fine." Sarah said. She and Harry walked out.

"I remeber last year. Where we had the D.A.? Maybe we can go there." Harry said. So they went there.

They did what they had to do to get in, and they went in, to find it was exactly like a bedroom.

"Oh thank god a bed." Sarah said, and layed down on it face down.

"You gotta share that!" Harry half-laughed, locking the door.

"Locked it?" sarah asked, though she knew full well he did.

"Yes, you saw me do it." Harry said, as he climbed onto the bed next to Sarah. She turned around, so she was facing up, her back to the bed. She took his hand.

"Oh, there's writing on your hand. Was that from Umbridge?" Sarah asked.

"I hated her so much!" Harry said, but he nodded.

"I got one, too. But it says something different." Sarah said, showing him her left hand. He took it, and looked. The words, 'I must lose my self-image', were etched in her hand.

"It's because she was sticking up for an evil, but really stupid kid last year. She said he was doing better than me reading. I said, 'Really? He can read? I didn't really know that! I thought he was stupid! Unlike me! I'm smarter than him! Your putting me down as if I'm stupid! I'm smart!'" Sarah said, half-laughing.

"Oooh!" Harry said, and Sarah thought he was kind of getting upset at this.

"Let's stop talking, ad start doing some thing which we came here for, hun.." Sarah said, and looked straight into his face. He smiled. She took him by the collar and brought him on top of her and started to kiss him deeply.

In 20 minutes flat, they were back at the same point they were yesterday in Myrtle's bathroom.

"Ow." Sarah said, interrupting a kiss.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You elbowed me." Sarah told him.

"Sorry." He said, and kissed her really deeply.

They were far past the point in Myrtle's bathroom.

They had gone past that extreme thing.

Way past.

"I'm really enjoying this for some reason." Sarah whispered to Harry.

"Why for some reason?" he asked her.

"Dunno. Just felt like saying that." She replied, and gave him yet another kiss.

"Iveou." Sarah said, in the middle of a kiss, trying to talk.

"What?" Harry asked her, stopping the kiss.

"I said I love you." She replied, and smiled.

"Me too." He said, and they continued for another 20 minutes on what they were doing. Then, Sarah got up, holding the blanket up to herself.

"We'd better get back!" She said.

"It's fine, let's stay here a little longer." Harry said.

"Fine." She said.

So they did the same thing for another 20 minutes.

"Ok, now let's go back! It's been an hour!" Sarah said, getting up and holding the blanket to herself.

"Ok, now, we can go." Harry said, half-laughing.

So, they got themselves ready to go and re-dressed.

Sarah wearing jeans, and a button-down shirt that was emerald, like her eyes, with two buttons left open at the top, and a tie at the side, with green eyeshadow, and green and white sneakers, and Harry wearing the same thing as before, jeans and a t-shirt.

They got their stuff together, and left the room.

Sarah grabbed his hand and they both started running towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Lemon Sweet. No, Lemon..oh no.." Sarah said. She coudn't remember the password. So Harry said it, and they ran inside, hands still clenched.

"I didn't expect you to take an hour! What did you guys do!" Hermione said angrily to them.

"Nothing? Hermione, calm down please. We didn't do anything bad." Sarah said.

"Then what did you do!" Hermione asked furiously, and Sarah whispered in her ear. "Oh, well, good."

Hermione walked away, and Harry and Sarah sat in the same long couch by the fire, and Sarah leaned her head on Harry.

"What did you say to her?" Harry asked her.

"I told her all we did is kiss, I wouldn't let you do anything else. It was the first thing to pop into my head to make her stop yelling at me." Sarah replied.

"Good." Harry said, and looked at her and moved himself so he was facing her.

"It's so quiet and empty." Sarah said.

"Yes. Want to know about Sirius?" Harry asked her.

"Sure." She replied.

"You know how everybody thought he was a murderer and stuff, meanwhile he wasn't?"

"Something like that."

"He used to talk to me in the fire."

"Oh."

"He died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"He was really cool. He was an animagus." Harry said.

"Cool, I've always wanted to become an animagus." Sarah said.

"What would you be?" He asked her.

"A cat." She replied.

"Oh.." He replied.

"I just remembered. I got to go home on Wednesday. Only for a week and a half." Sarah said.

"I wish you didn't have to." Harry said to her, putting his arm around her.

"I wish this would never of happened." Sarah said, showing Harry both of her arms now, instead of just her right one. The right arm was mostly healed, but the left side was clear as crystal what had happened. Obviouly, they didn't know about that arm, until she was forced to show them, and that's why they were sending her home.

"Are you still doing it?" Harry asked her, fingering one of the cuts.

"No, they're just stupid for sending me home." She said.

"They're not doing it because they're stupid, but because they want you to stop. They don't want you hurting yourself like this. I surely don't." He replied, " And I don't want you getting to the point where you try to kill yourself by stabbing yourself."

"Too late, Harry. I already got stabbed." Sarah said, but with the look on Harry's face, she added, "I didn't do it. Someone tried to kill me by stabbing me in the back and below my neck, look."

She untied the knot at the side of her shirt, and pulled up the back.

"I don't see it. Is it higher?" He asked her.

"Yea, can you please help?" She asked him, and he pulled it higher.

He gasped. On her back, were three, almost crystal clear, long, stab marks.

"You see them?" She asked.

"Oh my god." He replied.

"And over here, too." She said, turning around and lowering her shirt on the top, showing him two large stab marks right below her necklin, on the right side of her body. "Plus, I think I might have a big one over here."

She lifted up her shirt just a bit, so it was under her chest, and right there, Harry saw one very large mark, it stretched almost all the way across her.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember seeing these when--" harry started, but he couldn't finish, Ron came running into the room. Sarah still had her shirt lifted up, a little above her chestline, and lowered it immediately.

"Boy, Hermione's going to be happy about this!" Ron said, smirking.

"She's not going to find out!" Sarah said, in a mocking voice of Ron.

"Why not?" Ron asked her.

"Because I'm not telling her, and neither are you! Nothing happened! I was showing Harry something!" Sarah snapped.

"Show me, then. What you were just showing him." Ron said, and sat down right infront of her.

So she did. She lifted up her shirt in the back, and showed him the three there, and the ones right below her neck. Then, she lifted up her shirt to right under her chestline again, and showed Ron the largest stab mark.

He didn't seem to be concentrating at the stab mark.

"_Ron_!" She snapped, and slapped him in the face, and stormed up to the girl's dormitory.

Ron sat there, staring at the ground hard, apparantly trying very hard not to look at Harry. His ears turned an amazing shade of red.

Harry didn't say a word. He just got up, and walked up to the boy's dormitory.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry and Sarah were walking down to the Great Hall, when Hermione stormed up to them.

"I need to talk to my sister, in private, Harry. Can I? Or do you want to keep on clinging to her?" Hermione said, and Harry narrowed his eyes at her, and walked away.

"What was that abo--" Sarah started, but Hermione pinned her to the closest wall.

"What were you thinking!" Hermione hissed at her.

"What do you mean, 'What was I thinking'?" Sarah asked her.

"Moaning Myrtle said she wanted me too meet her in the bathroom the other day, and I did. She told me, Sarah!" Hermione said, still pinning Sarah to the wall.

"What did she tell you?" Sarah asked her, widening her eyes.

"She saw you and him! Eating each other's faces like there was no tomorrow!" Hermione hissed at her.

"That's all that happened." Sarah said.

"Apparantly not, she told me something else went on. She told me That you and Harry were in the bathroom. He found you crying in there. Then, he went into the stall with you, and that's how it all started! You sit on him, and he starts eating you like a lion eats a zebra! Same goes for you!" Hermione said angrily.

Sarah remained absolutely quiet, her face a bright shade of red. She stared hard at teh ground. People had started to gather.

"That's not the only thing! In fact, I don't think there's anything you didn't do with him! You guys did everything in the book! Maybe you even invented a few new things, too!" Hermione said, almost shouting, apparantly not knowing people were watching.

Sarah still remained dead silent. Her face was now a bright red. Tears formed in her eyes. Hermione still held her pinned to the wall. She looked up.

"Oh my god! Hermione you said that and people were watching! And listening!" Sarah snapped at her, now madder than she had ever been. Hermione turned around, and she, too turned a bright red.

"It serves you right! And in the condition you were in you still did it anyway! And I'm mad at Harry, too, for not trying to stop! He let it go! I won't be suprised if people start calling you names, li--" Hermione said, but was unable to finish. Sarah had punched her in the face, and squirmed out of her grasp. She stormed up the grand staircase, tears running down her face like mad, and went into the closest empty room, sat in the farthest chair from the front of the room, and the door, and starting sobbing.

Sarah went into the Gryffindor Common room after a little while. It was empty. She sat infront of the fire, still crying hard. She pulled her wand out of her pocket. Dragon heartstring, redwood, and nine inches. She pointed to herself, prepared to say an unforgivable curse, when Ron. Harry, and Hermione walked in the room, Hermione shouting at Harry.

"How could you do that to her!" Hermione said to Harry.

"Do what!" Harry asked her.

"You know exactly what you did!"

"I didn't do anything bad! And neither did she!"

"How do you know! I'd rather have her go out with anyone else right now rather than you, Harry! What you did was over the top stupid! And you let it go! You didn't even stop it!"

"What we do is none of your business!"

"She's my sister!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! What do you expect me to say? 'Oh, Sarah. You did absolutely nothing wrong! And especially in the condition you are in! It doesn't matter if anyone hurts you!'"

"I didn't hurt her! She's fine. And so am I."

"Really? I think you need a trip to the _Mental Hospital_."

"That's a nice thing to say, especially when you say your sister is going through a lot of problems with her mental health. Real nice."

"You should be talking!"

And as the two fought, Ron looked passed them, at Sarah.

"Sarah!" He shouted, running towards her.

"Avada Ked--" She started, but was stopped by Ron. He grabbed the wand out of her hand.

She stood up, and grabbed her wand back. She stared at the other three for a moment, her eyes still full of tears, that were also streaming down her face, and ran out, with a loud sob.

"We better go follow her." Ron said, "Before she kills herself."

Hermione and Harry nodded, as they ran out of the common room. They tried the first empty classroom without luck. The second one was locked.

"Oh my god..._Alohomora_!" Hermione shouted, and it opened automatically.

They found her, sobbing into her knees on the floor in a corner.

"Sarah! Please don't try that again!" Hermione said, running to her, Harry and Ron following.

"What do you care? You hate me, you yelled at me before, saying people were going to call me names, because of what I'd done. I might as well die." Sarah replied, showing them her tearstained face.

"We care about you a lot. Hermione's just under a lot of pressure and stress." Ron said.

"REALLY! I don't recall her being the one who cuts! The one who's been wanting to die ever since she was born! The one who's being sent home in three days because of suicidal reasons! And she shouted at me like I was a death eater about to kill Ron or Harry!" Sarah shouted at them.

"Sarah, I didn't mean to shout at you!" Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes now.

"You did a good job of making me sound like a total--" Sarah started, but was cut off by Hermione.

"I didn't mean to! I was frustrated! And I don't want everybody knowing about it!" Hermione said.

"Who cares?" Sarah said.

"You should! The whole school doesn't need to know about what you and Harry have been doing in between and during classes!" Hermione said back.

"Fred and George did a pretty good job of letting people know." Sarah said.

"They're just jealous, Sarah! Your letting yourself get carried away with this! Everyday!" Hermione replied.

"Wait a minute, what have Harry and Sarah been doing that I don't know about?" Ron asked.

"Myrtle told me they've been--" Hermione started, but looked down. Harry and Sarah were showing Ron a perfectly good example of what they'd been doing.

"Doing that." Hermione finished.

"They look like they're eating each other's faces off! Slow down you guys!" Ron said to them.

"Sorry!" Sarah said, stopping, "Just enjoying what might be my last time."

"You have four days left, Sarah! Including today!" Hermione said.

"I know." Sarah smirked.

"Bye!" Harry said to Hermione and Ron, and got up, and pulled Sarah up. The two walked out.

"Where are they going?" Hermoine asked Ron, but he just shrugged, and they walked to the common room.

Harry and Sarah were in the Room of Requirement.

"Ow! You bit me!" Sarah said to him, when they were in the same position as the last time they were in there. The same exact thing.

"Sorry." He said to her.

So it went on for a little while, only about half an hour this time.

After it was over, they were in the same exact clothing as last time, too.

They walked into the Gryffindor common room, and Sarah gasped.

"You little hypocrite!" She shouted, for Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor, looking as if they were having a fight.

Hermione stopped immediately.

"Well..at least I wasn't in a bed! Like you!" Hermione snapped, as if she knew what Harry and Sarah were just doing, and stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Er..I guess..I'll just..go to bed." Ron said, and ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"That little hypocrite!" Sarah said, turning to Harry, who just smirked.

Monday came and went, and now, it was late on Tuesday night.

Sarah had aready packed.

"But you can't leave! We want you here!" Ron demanded.

"It's only a week, you can live. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, before anybody wakes up." Sarah said.

"Say hello to mum and dad for me, Sarah." Hermione said. Sarah nodded.

"I wish you didn't have to leave..." Harry said quietly. The other three nodded.

"It's for a good reason! Now, Ron and Hermione, can me and Harry be alone for ten minutes? I promise we won't do anything bad." Sarah said.

The two nodded, and they walked out, leaving Harry and Sarah alone.

"It's weird, you know. How they're sending you home." Harry said.

"I know. Less talking and more kissing good bye." Sarah said, ad he did. It only lasted two minutes.

"I don't want to leave, I'd rather stay here with you." Sarah said, and Harry nodded. He leaned back, and allowed Sarah to lean her head on his shoulder.

He took her hand and played with it.

Hermione and Ron snuck down, and watched from the stairway to the boy's dormitory.

"They're so good together." Ron said, in a mocking-Hermione voice.

"Oh, shut up." She snapped, "At least they aren't doing anything else. This is fine."

"What about what we did?" Ron asked her.

"That never happened, and they'll never find out. Ever." She replied.

"They've fallen asleep!" Ron said, pointing to Sarah and Harry. They had fallen asleep, Harry still holding her hand.

"Leave them alone. She needs this.." Hermione said, and Ron and Hermione separated

Very early the next morning, Harry woke up, Sarah still leaning on him, to a McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, Professor. I guess we had fallen asleep talking, is all." Harry replied, shaking Sarah awake, who, seeing McGonagall, shot up in the air immediately, ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, and got her things, and brought them down.

"I'll be waiting outside the portrait hole. You have one minute." McGonagall said, and waved her wand. The bags rose into the air and followed her out of the common room.

"Oh, Harry!" Sarah said, small tears formed in her eyes as she flung herself on him. They kissed deeply for a minute.

"It's only for a week. Only for a week. I'll be back in a week." Sarah said, trying to hold back the tears that were now forming in her eyes.

"You'll be fine, don't worry." Harry said, giving her a hug.

"Ok, well, bye, for a little while." Sarah said, smiling at him a small teary smile, and disspaeared throught the portrait hole.


	6. Chapter 6

That same day, during breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about Sarah.

"She left without saying good bye!" Ron said.

"You want to get up five in the morning to say goodbye to a girl who's going to be back in a week?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes."

"She'll be back in a week, Ron!"

"Why don't you care, Hermione? She _is_ your sister."

"Will you two just shut up?" Hary said to them, staring down hard at a lone piece of toast on his plate.

On the fifth day of Sarah being gone, during breakfast, Hermione went up to Harry and Ron.

"I got a letter from my parents!" She said to them, and showed them.

It said:

'Hermione-

Your sister is in the Hospital. She has been stabbed. We don't know by who, or why. But we wish for you and your friends to come and visit her. It would be really nice, we need someone here with us.

-Mum and Dad'

"We should go." Hermione said, and the others nodded.

During lunch, the three went and left.

About three hours later, they were running towards Sarah's room in the hospital.

When the three reached the room, they skidded to a halt.

"Oh my god..." Hermione said quietly.

They were staring at a bloody Sarah.

She had blood all around her stomach and chest area.

Hermione's mother came up to them.

"Are you Harry?" She asked Harry.

"Yes." He said.

"Sarah's boyfriend?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied. He wondered why she was asking him this. The next thing he knew, his face was red hot and his eyes were spinning in their sockets.

"What kind of a boy does that to a sixteen year old girl?" She asked him.

"Wait, mum. What did he do?" Hermione asked her mother.

"What else? He got her...well, you know." Hermione's mother said, with a nasty look towards Harry, and walked away.

Hermione and Ron moved their heads slowly to look at Harry, who was staring hard at Sarah, trying to forget what had just happened.

"Whoa! I didn't know you did _that_!" Ron said to him.

"I did. I mean, I knew that he did that." Hermione said.

"But did you know about the thing with Sarah?" Ron asked her.

"No, I didn't." Hermione replied, "Harry, did _you_ know?"

Harry did not respond. He felt like dissapearing. Going and running into a place where nobody would know who he was.

"That's a no." Ron said.

"Harry...are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

"No." He said, and walked away.

"Harry, please!" Hermione shouted after him.

"No. Sarah's probably going to die and everyone thinks it's my fault." Harry replied to her, as she and Ron caught up with him.

"It's not your fault! It's nobody's fault!" Hermione said to him.

"We'd better get back to the school. Let's just leave." Harry said, avoiding the subject now, and they went back to the school.

Two days later, Hermione announced to the other two that she got another letter from her mother. She showed it to them.

It said this time:

'Hermione-

Your sister has stopped bleeding so much. She's doing better. The doctor said in about a week or two she'll wake up, depending on the circumstances. You can come and visit again.

Just letting you know,

Mum.

p.s.- She is not allowed to see Harry, or have anything to do with him anymore. Ever. Let him know that, after what he did to her he deserves it. And don't bring him next time you visit.'

"Damn thing." Harry said, and tore into pieces.

"People are going to find out somehow. And once Malfoy finds out, the world is over." Ron said.

"Gee Ron, that makes me feel a whole lot better!" Harry snapped.

"Harry calm down. We'll figure out something." Hermione said, trying to comfort him.

"Forget it. I'll just never see her again. Well, I'll have to see her again, we're in the same classes. But I won't talk to her, or do anything else to her again. Just like your mum said for me to do." Harry said moodily, and walked out.

A week and a half passed, and still no Sarah.

But people started finding out about what happened to her.

"Harry, have you thought about ever talking to Sarah again?" Hermione asked him one day during lunch.

"I'm going to ignore your mother. Me and her will just have to keep it a secret. Again." Harry said, and Hermione smiled.

"You've been moody without her here. No offense or anything, though." Ron said.

"It's fine, and I know. I just wish Hermione's mother didn't hate me." Harry said.

"Well, after what happened, I don't think she'll ever get over it, Harry. It would take a long time for her." Hermione said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a few people who had just ran up to them, like Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

"Is it true, Harry?" Dean asked him.

"Is _what_ true? Harry asked him.

"What happened between you and Sarah! She's in the hospital and all, and--" Dean started, but couldn't finish. Harry had just gotten up.

"I suggest you don't talk to him about that." Ron said angrily, as him and Hermione got up to follow Harry.

October turned into November, and then into December, which turned into January.

It was dinner on a Friday night.

"I wish everyone would stop talking about her!" Ron said, as Malfoy walked up to them.

"Hey, Potter. Planning on going out with another girl into the Room of Requirement?" Malfoy said to him.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said, and Malfoy walked away snidely.

"_Harry_! _Hermione_! _Look_!" Ron shouted to them, and looked in the direction he was pointing. He was pointing to the doors tat lead to the great hall.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said.

There, in the doorway, was a short girl with brown curls and bright emerald eyes in Gryffindor robes standing there.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and ran to her.

"Oh! It's been three months!" Hermione said, taking Sarah into a hug, followed by Ron and Harry.

"Oh, who cares!" Sarah said, and when Harry hugged her, she half-hugged him back. "My mum doesn't want us together anymore."

"I know that." He said.

"She doesn't even want me talking to you."

"I read a note she sent Hermione."

"So you know what I say? She can just shut up." Sarah said, and kissed him.

The grand hall went quiet. There were cheers and whistles. Sarah and Harry looked around. It was the whole Slytherin table, cheering to be mean.

"Hey! I always knew you and that shortie were made for each other, Potter!" Malfoy's voice came from somewhere in the crowd.

Harry didn't have to even look for him, because a split second later, he went flying off his seat into the wall, ad everybody laughed at him. Harry looked next to him,. Sarah had her wand out, pointing it towards Malfoy.

Harry still was staring at Sarah, and she looked up at him. She smiled, and then broke into a run out of the Grand Hall. Harry went to chase her.

Sarah laughed.

"I'm eventually going to catch you!" Harry said to her.

She just laughed.

They both finally got to the Gryffindor common room

Harry caught Sarah from behind and held her aound her waist, and she put her hand on his.

"You remember? This is where we had our first kiss." Sarah said to him, turning her head to look at him.

"Yea." He said.

"I'll have my last kiss with you, too. Oh, by the way, I lost a tear in the ocean. When I find it I'll stop loving you." Sarah said, and Harry looked at her confused for a minute and then smiled.

Sarah turned around, and sat him on a couch, and sat on top of him, and kissed him deeply.

He lifted one of his hand and reached out towards her, and when it touched her, she twitched a little. It moved around.

Hermione walked in follwed by Ron. The stopped dead in their tracks, and Harry and Sarah stopped dead.

"Gee, Sarah. I guess you really _are_ a s--" Hermione started.

"You shuld learn to mind your own business." Sarah said darkly, getting up.

"And _you_ should learn not to snog up Harry every bloody chance you get!" Hermione said. People were now crowded around them.

"Well you should be talking! Snogging up Ron like there's no tomorrow! When nobody is there! Or at least, when you think nobody is there! I saw you two!" Sarah shouted, and stormed off.

Hermione ran out, and Ron went up to the boy's dormitory. Harry just pretended nothing happened.

Hermione had run into Myrtle's bathroom.

"She's ruining everything! What am I suppost to do!" Hermione cried to Myrtle.

"Break them up! Something!" Myrtle said, and Hermione smirked. She had just the plan.


End file.
